User blog:Zordon123456789mlw7/CAUTION: 3nt3r1n9 th15 b709 w177 c4u53 y0 4cc0unt 2 g3t h4x0r3d!!!
DISCALAIMOR: You account will not get h4x0r3d! This be some random blog idea. It probably already been done, so if it has, SORRY. Have you ever came up with an idea for a Pokemon? Here is your chance to share it with the world!!! Thi8s blog has been made for you to showcase yo POKREATION! Just fill out this GIANT FORM: Form *Name: *Pic: *Type: *Species Name: *Abilities: *Hidden Ability: *Height: *Weight: *Dex color: *Foot Print: *Body Style: *Gender Ratio: *Egg Groups: *Hatch Cycles: *Ev Yield: **HP: **Attack: **Sp. Attack: **Defense: **Sp. Defense: **Speed: *Gender Differences: *Habitat: *Pokedex Entries: **Red: **Blue: **Yellow: **Gold: **Silver: **Crystal: **Ruby: **Sapphire: **Emerald: **FireRed: **LeafGreen: **Diamond: **Pearl: **Platinum: **HeartGold: **SoulSilver: **Black: **White: *Base Stats: **HP: **Attack: **Sp. Attack: **Defense: **Sp. Defense: **Speed: **Total: *Pokeathlon Stats: **Speed: **Power: **Skill: **Stamina: **Jump: **Total: *Level-up Moves: *TM/HM: *Egg Moves: *Evolution: *Tutored Moves: *Description: *Trivia: Example *Name: Handroid (It's just a name. 10 characters or less) *Pic: Unavailable *Type: Normal/Steel *Species Name: Assstance Pokemon (has to be "name Pokemon") *Abilities: Technician *Hidden Ability: Adaptability *Height: 5'04" *Weight: 89lb. *Dex color: Gray *Foot Print: Unavailable *Body Style: Unavailable *Gender Ratio: Genderless *Egg Groups: Mineral *Hatch Cycles: 26 Cycles *Ev Yield: **HP: 1 **Attack: 1 **Sp. Attack: 1 **Defense: 1 **Sp. Defense: 1 **Speed: 1 *Gender Differences: Genderless *Habitat: Urban Pokemon (Cities) *Pokedex Entries: **Red: Unavailable Prior to Gen IV **Blue: See Red **Yellow: See Red **Gold: See Red **Silver: See Red **Crystal: See Red **Ruby: See Red **Sapphire: See Red **Emerald: See Red **FireRed: See Red **LeafGreen: See Red **Diamond: Handroid appears to have the ability to take people nearly anywhere. **Pearl: Handroid has a variety of uses as many tools are hidden within its "shell" **Platinum: Handroid has a very limited movepool, but is frequently used outside of battling. **HeartGold: Handroids, because of their many uses, are often used outside of battle. **SoulSilver: See HeartGold **Black: Handroids appear to be used all across the globe for a variety of different purposes. **White: See Black *Base Stats: **HP: 40 **Attack: 40 **Sp. Attack: 40 **Defense: 40 **Sp. Defense: 40 **Speed: 40 **Total: 200 *Pokeathlon Stats: **Speed: 1/5 **Power: 2/5 **Skill: 3/5 **Stamina: 2/5 **Jump: 3/5 **Total: 11/25 *Level-up Moves: **Headbutt-Start **Teleport-Start **Flash-Start **Sweet Scent-7 **Secret Power-14 **Defog-21 **Whirlpool-28 **Rock Smash-35 **Dig-42 **Rock Climb-49 *TM/HM: **HM01-Cut **HM02-Surf **HM03-Fly **HM04-Strength **HM05-Waterfall **HM06-Dive *Egg Moves: This Pokemon learns no moves from breeding *Tutored Moves: This Pokemon learns no moves from tutoring *Description: It has a UFO-shaped body, four long legs, four long hands which can swap out for various tools, a single eye protruding from its body, and an antenum (uberly spelled wrong) at it top. It is gray all over, with a red bulb at the tip of its antennum. Its shiny coloration looks similar, but gold and the eyes strangely appears to have three eyelashes. Its antenum bulb is pink with its shiny coloration. Its hands are white and resemble Poliwhirl or Poliwrath's hands, but with 5 digits, 4 fingers and a thumb. *Trivia: **Despite being Genderless, its Shiny form appears to have eyelashes, a feminine feature. Its bulb is also pink, additionally suggesting feminity. **Despite some move tutors teaching attacks it learns by level-up, it is incompatible with all of them. **This Pokemon is one of the three non-legendary pokemon capable of having a 5 in each of its Pokeathlon stats, the other two being Sunkern and Ditto. Most of this stuff is optional, just include what you think you need... unlike my example. Category:Blog posts